<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鸣佐】漆黑的羽翼4 by MIArashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717063">【鸣佐】漆黑的羽翼4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIArashi/pseuds/MIArashi'>MIArashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIArashi/pseuds/MIArashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鸣佐】漆黑的羽翼4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西幻pa 本集开车♂<br/>情人节来点好康的。<br/>微触手要素注意<br/>4、<br/>漩涡鸣人单手在空中虚握，顿时四周风起，将两人包裹而把佐助隔在外面。<br/>佐助隔着风壁看不清也感觉不到里面的情形，不过现在就算看的清楚他也什么都做不了。一边是自己朝夕相处的，即便抛开暧昧的情愫依然感情深厚的师长；一边是自己刚刚召唤来承载着自己期望的天使。<br/>没想到他们之间居然有过节，一副不死不休的样子，如果要做出选择继而舍弃另一个……<br/>宇智波佐助陷入了短暂的沉思，内心中的天平很快倾斜向了鸣人一侧。<br/>……总不会害我。佐助决定按平常一贯的方式来信任自己的教师。</p><p>做出了选择之后，却仍然有层层疑问萦绕在佐助心头。<br/>俯卧在橘色层层叠叠的狐尾之上，佐助瞄了一眼束缚住自己双手手腕和腰部的狐尾，试着站起来，双腿却仍然是被电击麻痹的状态，连活动都费劲更别提行走了；灵力运转也像被冻结的流水，十分缓慢。<br/>想到刚才那令人心悸的一幕，佐助一时难以把这里的鸣人跟那个平日里如暖阳一般的老师联系起来。这样子比他上周，不，比他为数不多的哪一次生气都可怕。</p><p>但同时佐助也是一头雾水。<br/>你发什么火，把我绑了扔在这，我还没发火呢。<br/>……难道是讨厌我吗，嘴上说的好听但其实是想快点甩开才不准我做眷族，甚至要破坏两次我的仪式……<br/>等等，既然我绕开他进行的仪式都被破坏了，那以前他主持的时候岂不是随手就能做到？<br/>好你个漩涡鸣人！<br/>刚还说你不会害我，被你骗了！<br/>越想越气，甚至有点委屈。</p><p>似乎察觉了佐助的思维正在朝奇怪的方向发散，一根原本垫在他身下的狐尾伸了出来，轻轻磨蹭着他的脸颊。略带着些毛茸茸的触感十分柔软，不知不是因为橘色的原因，让人能感受到一股暖意。<br/>"……"，佐助从自己的思维黑泥里暂时解脱出来，看着这把自己五花大绑的帮凶此时却像大型犬一样蹭自己，一时也不知道他到底想干什么。<br/>狐狸尾巴又抬高了一些摸了摸佐助的脑袋。就像鸣人经常对他做得一样。<br/>"你在安慰我？"<br/>佐助知道这通灵的术式和鸣人是心意相通，随他心意而动，也就是说很大程度上能代表鸣人心里是怎么想的。<br/>现在又摆出这套来，想表达什么？想说虽然我挡着你做眷族的路又把你电个半死又把你扔在冰冷坚硬的地板上，但我其实是个好人想和你好好处朋友的？<br/>佐助冷哼一声，现在他对漩涡鸣人的好感度直线下滑。</p><p>但尾巴们见佐助有心情跟他们说话了，表现的的很雀跃，原本安静的几根尾巴们全都左右摆了摆，像大狗在摇尾巴，有几根蹭过佐助的身体和面颊，弄得他有点痒。</p><p>……是在高兴吧，好懂又好满足的家伙们。佐助心想。<br/>佐助叹了一口气，他向来气得快消得也快，看着这些单纯的家伙们气已经没了一大半，冷静了之后也终于能再客观审视一下他们，或者说他们的主人。<br/>其实自己没什么事，漩涡鸣人就算气极了也记得留手没有伤人；也让通灵兽接住自己没让躺地板。<br/>意识到这一点后，那些被故意塞到角落的过往温暖回忆一件件浮上心头。佐助自有记忆以来，鸣人就陪在身边，无论是战斗术法或者为人处世都一点点耐心地教导，就算小时候不懂事故意捉弄他也不见恼怒；进入修道院后每次外出任务前会默默帮佐助打点好行装，归来后也会装作不经意的检查自己有没有受伤。<br/>一桩桩一件件的小事，他未曾提过，其实佐助都知道。<br/>这样仿佛亲人一般存在的鸣人，真的会那么做吗。</p><p>佐助的思维再度陷入了泥潭，理智还在犹豫，但内心已经开始帮鸣人说话了。<br/>抬眼看到橘色的尾巴正动作轻柔的隔着外衣抚摸着自己的左肩，还没来得及确认，不过佐助估计是鸣人放了什么术式在那里，也就是狙击大蛇丸和阻碍自己施术的“罪魁祸首”。那处原本还在如烫伤一般隐隐作痛，在狐尾的轻抚下却得到了缓解，应当是有一定治疗的能力吧。<br/>“……其实那家伙还不错的，是不是。”看起来是在跟通灵兽对话，但佐助没指望他们能回答，更多是说给自己听的，“或许之后我们应该好好谈谈？”比如他的目的，他的动机。</p><p>重新振作了精神，佐助也觉得自己好多了。看了看前方仍然被飓风笼罩看不真切的战场，虽说自己的程度达不到插手的地步，也不能就这么坐等，至少也该站起来。<br/>佐助用手臂慢慢撑起自己的上半身，试图站起来，浑身仍然没什么力气，行动也很迟缓，但比起刚才总算是有了点活动的自由。</p><p>在佐助刚刚能从俯卧的姿势直起上身时，缠在他腰间的狐尾突然发力，刚刚只恢复一点力气的佐助没料到也敌不过这突然的袭击，很轻易地就被重新拽回了它们的包围圈，只不过这次变成了面朝上躺着。<br/>佐助咬牙，有些气恼，但他知道对这些东西发脾气也没用，它们只是完成主人的命令而已。<br/>“放开我。”他试图交涉，“我哪也不去。”只是想站起来而已，一直躺在这未免太丢人了。<br/>原本橘色的尾巴们此刻有些微妙的泛红，腰间和手腕处的束缚也一下被收紧，勾勒出他腰际纤细的曲线。<br/>……这是在生气吗？佐助有点好笑，就像自己家的小狗会做噩梦一样，它们居然会有跟人如此相似的小动作。</p><p>不过下一秒他就笑不出来了。<br/>佐助感觉到身下的尾巴们开始活泛起来，好似得到了某种信号一般，原本安静的狐尾已不满足于充当地毯的角色，开始了自己的动作。有两条看起来稍微粗壮些的尾巴分别自膝盖开始缠上了佐助的大腿，甚至有意无意的蹭过根部和中间那最敏感的地方。<br/>只是一点点的刺激，但成功惹的佐助浑身一阵发颤。虽然这方面的知识并不是很丰富，不过佐助能肯定这些家伙们是故意的。成人之后鸣人上了他的床就夺走了所有的主动权，他试图反抗过但明显没什么用，现在这些家伙撩拨的手法跟他们那金发的主人十分相似。<br/>现在有几根狐尾各司其职牢牢束缚住了他，却仍有数根在周围伺机而动，仿佛在寻找下手的机会。<br/>刚才说会惩罚我是指这个吗？佐助心底升起一股不好的预感。</p><p>仿佛是为了顺应佐助的预感，有另两根狐尾撩开了他上衣的下摆，隔着薄薄的里衣爱抚他的全身，从脐线到肩胛骨，再到锁骨和胸前。外衣被乱窜的尾巴弄皱，透出它们的形状。<br/>“喂！别碰……呃……”佐助出声，但不等他喝止这乱窜的咸猪手，那隔着里衣游走的尾巴触碰到了胸前的两点凸起，少年人的乳尖一直是敏感带，此时不可抑制的闷哼出声。<br/>不知道是因为有主人的授意，还是它们自己根据佐助的反应发现了这个弱点，原本不断游走的狐尾隔着衣料纠缠上了那两点嫣红，狐尾的尖端处绕着乳晕打圈，时不时碾过，缠绕凸起的肉粒。<br/>“……唔……别……”与拒绝的言语不同，少年人的乳尖开始逐渐变得充血挺立，呼吸也粗重了起来。<br/>察觉到了佐助身体的变化，狐尾们仿佛备受鼓舞一般，加大了撩拨的力度，又有一根狐尾自领口处伸进了衣服里，与下方的同伴配合着缠绕、挤压着挺立的乳头，不断地蹂躏着这一敏感带，期待他暴露出更多的弱点。<br/>下方臀部周围的尾巴们亦不甘寂寞，原本束紧的腰带早已被打开，它们自裤腰处入侵开始反复执拗地揉着臀肉，偶尔会有一两根尾巴故意向两边拨开臀瓣，将前端抵在后穴上。却又很快离开，并不做进一步的动作。</p><p>佐助狠狠咬住自己的下唇让自己不要发出羞人的声音，但还是有几声呻吟漏了出来。好不容易勉强找回一丝理智，找准机会用被束缚住手腕而只能有限活动的手抓住了自领口处暂时抽出的尾巴。<br/>“混账！给我停下！”修养良好的小少爷已经恼羞成怒口不择言了，现在在他无比确信这就是鸣人故意给他的折磨，“不然我就——”</p><p>“你要怎么样？嗯？”<br/>佐助闻言愣了一下，接着向声音传出的方向看去，见这东西的主人已经不知道什么走到自己跟前来了。风壁已经撤除，名为大蛇丸的诡异天使也不见了踪影，看着他脸不红气不喘发型都没乱的样子，孰胜孰负已经无需多问了。佐助眼看着一团亮眼的金色走近，接着单膝跪在身旁，将自己完全笼罩在他的影子中。<br/>“……松开。”佐助一时也不知道跟他说什么好，一偏头不去看他的眼睛。<br/>“我看你这不是玩的挺高兴的吗。”漩涡鸣人抬手去摸他的脸颊<br/>果然是故意整我。佐助咬牙，“谁会……唔……”<br/>漩涡鸣人不由他分说，印上他的唇，只是这次没有上周那么温柔了。原本轻抚脸颊的手绕到佐助脑后猛拽他的头发，佐助被迫仰起了头迎合这个吻；鸣人的舌头因他吃痛的呻吟趁虚而入，大力搅扰、逗弄着害羞的粉舌，有时舔舐着敏感的上壁。来不及吞咽的涎液顺着佐助瘦削的下巴滑下，滴落在衣服和地板上造成一道道水渍。<br/>在接吻之际，鸣人转变了姿势，变为整个人压在了佐助身上，作为着力点的膝盖压在他双腿之间，手肘撑在他耳边。</p><p>等鸣人终于舍得结束这个吻，放开佐助的时候，他已经有点感觉缺氧了，大口喘着气。但不愧是心里装着太多的疑问，佐助勉强保持着理智，没有被他吻到意乱情迷。<br/>“你所谓的惩罚就是这个？”<br/>“怎么可能。”漩涡鸣人在他的屁股上掐了一把，“得让你长点记性。”<br/>“……我不会跟你做的。”在你好好把事情跟我说明白之前。<br/>漩涡鸣人闻言却眸色一沉，原本没消下去的火又开始上头了，“你更喜欢那个家伙？”<br/>“……不是那个问题。”<br/>“你觉得我打扰了你？”漩涡鸣人仿佛没听见，又问了一句。<br/>佐助感觉到了身上这个人快化成实质的怒火，事情似乎在朝着自己预想之外的方向策马狂奔<br/>“我没有，你冷静一下，我只是……”<br/>“你想跟着他走？”<br/>佐助看到鸣人的眼睛变成了金色，那股令人战栗的气息又出现了。</p><p>不等佐助再说什么，鸣人像拎小猫一样拎着他的领口把他揪起来，向前走了几步把人扔在祭坛上。这回没有柔软的肉垫了，佐助结结实实的摔在了硬面上，不至于受伤，但也让他倒吸了一口凉气。<br/>祭台和上面佐助画下的阵法仍然完好，刚才的战斗并未波及这里。<br/>“……你想干什么？”佐助开始慌神了，想挣扎着坐起来，发现狐尾们也一同转移到了这里。虽然解开了大部分的束缚，但腰间和手腕仍然被固执的绑着，再度把他拽的躺了回去。<br/>漩涡鸣人欺身压上来去扯佐助的衣服，刚才因为狐尾们事先的蹂躏，他的外衣早就已经摇摇欲坠了，很快就被脱得只剩下薄薄的里衣。漩涡鸣人把自己的衣服也脱到了一边，赤裸着上身眯着眼看着祭台上的人，仿佛看着彀中的猎物。<br/>“等等……别——”佐助现在也无暇欣赏自家老师完美的肌肉了，他只对接下来马上会发生的事情感到惧怕，“至少别在这——”<br/>要一个虔诚的信徒、一个信仰坚定的祭司在祭台上被侵犯，实在过于折磨佐助的神经和羞耻心了。</p><p>金发的男人充耳不闻，挥了挥手，束缚着手腕的狐尾将佐助的双手固定在头顶上方，佐助没法反抗，只能像个人偶一样被摆布。<br/>“……别……求你……”这是佐助头一次直接用乞求的语气跟鸣人说话。<br/>“这就开始求我了？”鸣人的手伸入了佐助的里衣，从他的锁骨抚摸至腰际，“那一会儿你要说什么呢？”<br/>不同于刚才的狐尾，鸣人的体温更高也更熟悉佐助的身体，知道他哪里最敏感，抚摸过的地方仿佛带起一片燎原之火。<br/>看着身下的人顺利的进入状态，鸣人也不再墨迹，直接如摘取果实一般探向了刚刚才被放过的乳尖。<br/>“……呃……啊……”乳尖刚刚才被撩拨过，现在正敏感的要命，哪里受得住这般大力揉搓的刺激，喘息声不断地传出，佐助情不自禁向后弓起了身子。<br/>漩涡鸣人又落下一个吻，从一旁站岗的狐尾那接过一罐松露油。<br/>“你……呃……居然带着……”<br/>漩涡鸣人不答话，旋开盖子，将带着香味的油涂在手上。</p><p>“你以为我是个温柔的人生导师？”鸣人把佐助的裤子全都拽到一边去，佐助现在只剩下上身的里衣堪堪挂在身上<br/>不，我没这么想过。佐助现在还有点力气默默吐槽他<br/>“你觉得我会说你跟着他也不错，只要你喜欢就好？祝福你？”有点粗暴的进入了第一根手指，但好在得益于之前的爱抚，第一根手指并没收到什么阻碍。<br/>“我从不讲这种话。属于我的，就应当握紧在手里。”顺势进入了第二根手指，腰间的狐尾抬高佐助的腰，便于它的主人进入。<br/>“——就算折断你的手脚，我也要把你留下！”挤进第三根手指，在穴内进出、撑开，鸣人十分熟悉佐助的身体，进入穴内的手指精准的触碰他的弱点。<br/>佐助已经抑制不住自己的喘息了，也没有余裕去思考鸣人到底在说什么，对他进行精准打击的老情人加上这特殊地点的背德感让他格外兴奋，身下半勃的性器渗出了一些液体。<br/>“你也是祭司，该明白的吧？”漩涡鸣人脱下了裤子，被衣服束缚着的阴茎迫不及待的露出头来，已经涨的有些发疼了，“被摆上了祭台，就是‘我’的贡品。”<br/>贡品？佐助尚存的理智敏锐的捕捉到了这个对祭司来说很熟悉也很重要的字眼，他努力转过头直视着在自己身上肆虐的人“你……”</p><p>即便是背光处于阴影中，佐助也能清晰地看到自鸣人背后鼓起的一双阴影，自他的身体中探出，仿佛生长一般逐渐壮大——最终伴随着振翅的声音，展开了一双黑色的羽翼，隔绝了月光，将自己揽入黑翼那宽阔的怀中。</p><p>如创世般光辉，如终焉般壮美。<br/>如夜幕般漆黑，如日轮般华贵。</p><p>佐助因诧异睁大了双眼，虽说颜色奇异，但无论外形上还是灵力感应中，这确实是天使的翅膀。<br/>鸣人瞄准了他失神的这一刻，狠狠地将自己的欲望送进了穴内。<br/>“啊——”夹杂着快感的钝痛让佐助瞬间回神，浑身颤抖，“混账……”，这家伙居然真的在这里进来了<br/>并不理会这不痛不痒的谩骂，鸣人的欲望在里面横冲直撞，直捣黄龙，一直顶到最深处才停下。<br/>佐助发誓以前从没这么胀痛过，那双羽翼出来之后这家伙的凶器仿佛又大了一圈，生理性的眼泪在眼圈里打转。<br/>“你们不是经常说愿意给天使献身吗，怎么，这就不行了？”偏偏始作俑者还一副理所当然的样子，下身强有力的抽插不曾停止过，熟练地碾过他最脆弱的地方，享受着从佐助那传来的带着媚色的呻吟。<br/>“那不该……啊……包括这个……”佐助梗着脖子嘴硬。但对方是天使这件事情并没有缓解他的背德感，意识到自己正被供奉着、崇拜着的天使按在祭台上为所欲为这件事更刺激他的神经了。<br/>却与拒绝的言语相反，这一年下来经过鸣人亲手调教而食髓知味的身体很快回忆起了过往交合的愉悦，逐渐变得湿润的内壁已经适应了异物的入侵，紧紧吸附着它；粗大的肉棒在穴中恣意的抽送带起一片黏腻且淫靡的水声。<br/>现在佐助只能说出一些破碎的单字了，双腿情不自禁地夹紧了金发天使的腰，希望他能稍微慢下来。然而这只会更加让他兴奋，进而加快了速度一再向最深处进攻。</p><p>被重复了无数次的活塞运动后，佐助察觉到一阵类似心跳的脉动，同时鸣人俯下身，安抚性的亲吻他的眼睛之后就狠狠咬上了他的侧颈，并把大量灼热的精液都释放在佐助身体里。<br/>佐助眼前泛起一道白光，却又清晰地感觉到自己侧颈除了牙齿刺破皮肤的的痛感之外，还有一阵如烙铁接触一般的感觉传来，好像身体也随之发生了一些难以言说的变化。</p><p>漩涡鸣人满意的看着他给佐助在侧颈打下的烙印，漆黑羽翼的纹章象征着这个人类已经是他至死方休的眷族——除了死亡，再没有人能夺走、能分开他们。<br/>随着心情由阴转晴，眼睛也变回了原本清澈的碧蓝色。这大概是他今晚第一个好脸色。<br/>佐助已经没有力气去深究自己身上发生什么了，原本召唤消耗的灵力再加上今晚各种因缘际会的事件，他已经疲惫到临界点了，现在只想倒头睡过去。</p><p>然而刚刚完成心愿的天使哪会这么容易放过他。<br/>一股饱含着生命力的灵力顺着两人连接处传到他这里来，原本昏昏欲睡的佐助被迫又打起了精神来。<br/>“还不能睡哦我说。”鸣人是真的心情很好，平常为了显得成熟这个口癖他很久没说过了，“夜还长着呢不是吗？”</p><p>宇智波佐助只想当场晕厥过去。</p><p>tbc<br/>情人节当然要开车啦！（暴言！）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>